Fairy Tail Bliss- NaLu (Natsu x Lucy) part 1
by AnimeFanFiction890
Summary: This is a first so its probably not great (i know people say that a lot) This is NaLu Fanfiction and contains the small bit of dirtiness so LOOK OUT FOR THIS ONE FOLKS. If you guys want more, just tell me and i'll right more.
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously I don't own Fairy Tail blah blah blah**

 **I wouldn't usually make a story like this but it was a request from a friend... I hope you enjoy this stuff. Btw if you didn't realize by now this FF is going to have the sexy sex XD**

 **Chapter 1**

"Finally enough money to pay for my rent, plus an extra 4 months!" Lucy yelled as they approached the guild hall. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy just finished a job that awarded 420,000 Jewels. Natsu hugged Lucy from behind and whispered into her ear.

"What do you wanna do when we get back..." He said. A blush spread across her face like a wildfire.

"U-Uh find another job?" She said as she started slowly ripping his arms off of her waist.

"Naa, we just finished one" He said wrapping his arms back around her, this time locking them. She knew that Natsu acted different around her, but this time she knew why. Lucy wanted them to be something, but she stops herself every time she tries to bring it up. She also couldn't take the embarrassment from the guild if they found out.

"Aye, were getting bored from requests" yelled Happy.

"M-My house is this way..." She said running off.

"What's up with her?" said Natsu.

"She liiiiiiiikes you" Happy said, falling on Natsu's head.

 **2 hours later...**

Lucy just got out of the shower so she dried up, got dressed in her pajamas, and flopped on her bed.

"Uggh, what a day" she blushed from her memories of Natsu hugging her. She remembered how warm he was and made her feel. She turned her body and looked Natsu in the eyes. She stayed silent for a couple seconds. Her blush practically covered her face.

"Aren't you going to kick me out?" He said smiling and scanning Lucy's blush.

"W-Well..." She said barely getting a word out before she noticed Natsu over her.

"Or is this what you want..." He whispered softly as his lips touched hers. She was surprised at first and was going to push him off, but Natsu's warmth locked her in. After a couple seconds, Natsu retracted from the kiss, but she pulled him back in for more. He started kissing her neck and slowly kissing down her body. Lucy moaned while Natsu kissed right above her hips. He smiled now knowing her weak spot.

"N-Natsu..." She moaned as he now kissed her lips once again. He licked her lower lip and Lucy knew he was asking to enter her mouth. She unexpectedly closed her mouth making Natsu frown from the decline.

"You'll have to make me" she whispered smiling. Natsu, recalling her weak spot, poked her above the hips. This made Lucy moan, giving the pinkette the opportunity to enter. There tongues danced in their mouths.

"N-Natsu...f-fuck me..." She said between moans.

 **I hope whoever sees this likes it and I might continue. Honestly it was a lot of fun and I hope there were not any mistakes. Also I thought this would be a great place to finish this chapter XD I know this was short so I'll make them longer in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail is not mine blah blah blah STORY**

 **Chapter 2 - My Salamander**

"N-Natsu...f-fuck me..." She said between moans. Natsu sat up, making Lucy question about what he's thinking about.

"How about you show me what you got first..." He grinned. Lucy has seen this stuff before in magazines and books. She leans over Natsu and grabbed on to his package. She didn't expect the sheer size of it, but she went with what she knew. Lucy slowly stroked his dragon, quickly gaining speed. Natsu threw his head back and deeply moaned.

"Lucy... I'm gonna..." He exerted all over Lucy and he blushed.

"Oh man," he said. "I shoulda held it a little more"

"No it's alright..." She whispered and licked her lips. Suddenly there was knocking at the door.

 _Who could be here this late?_ She thought. Then she remembered that Erza said that she would visit when they got back from the mission.

"One second!" Lucy yelled as she pointed to the closet. Natsu skipped to the closet grabbing his clothes.

"Okay, come in!" She yelled. The door slowly opened and revealed Erza. She walked in and sat on the bed.

"Hey, how was the-" She paused sniffing the air. "Is it just me or it smells funky in here, and a little Natsu too" Lucy tried to cover her blush with her hands. Being how smart Erza was, she can take a hint.

Erza stood up and glared at Lucy.

"What happened in here?" She asked. Lucy knew her cover was blown. Meanwhile Natsu was having a hard time keeping it together. He was sweating badly and he knew that if Erza found out, everyone finds out.

"U-Uhh it's not what it looks like" Lucy stuttered.

"It IS what it looks like" She said. Erza saw something under the bed.

"So then why is Natsu's scarf under here?" "Where is he?" She asked opening Lucy's closet. Standing there with his eyes closed, Natsu was sweating really bad.

"Natsu, get out of the closet!" Erza roared. Natsu wobbled his way to the door, but Erza grabbed onto him and pulled him to the bed.

"Explain..." She yelled at the two loving mages.

"W-Well you see-" she started.

"IT WAS LUCY!" He screamed pointing to her. Erza turned her attention to Lucy and raised an eyebrow.

"W-WHAT" She yelled back. "Natsu started kissing me and he wouldn't let me go..." She bluffed. Natsu closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"NUH UH, LUCY STARTED IT!" He yelled crossing his arms. Erza pushed the dragon slayer into the bathroom.

"You, get washed up." She said as she closed the bathroom door. "And as for you, Lucy, you can't..." She stopped to cough from loss of words. "Do that to Natsu..." Lucy looked at Erza with a confused look.

"Wait, you can be serious, you..." She stopped hoping for an answer. Erza placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders and blushed.

"Because he's my salamander..." She responded.

 **Wow did you see that?! That idea of Erza liking Natsu also was an original idea, but I was gonna cut it because it's a NaLu. I then threw it in there because I thought it would be a great rivalry. If you guys don't like it I'm sorry but I thought it would make the story plot better. (I'M ROOTING FOR YOU LUCY)**

 **I'm making an Erza x Natsu story soon and I could use some feedback on whether it should be rated M or not.**


End file.
